User talk:Luke 12346
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Andrew Trevor Robson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 15:09, July 8, 2011 So...Andrew Robson is second in command for the Godslingers!!! JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 21:53, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for having Andrew Trevor Robson join the Godslingers. Being the son of Zeus I think he will be a very good second in command. And if I leave the wikia (doubt-''ful''!), you may take my place. JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 11:28, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! I'm an admin here, so if you need anything, just ask. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 18:30, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: The Godslingers Hello, This is a response to the message you just sent to me. I would like to join this group because I noticed it's new, and I would love to join. Secondly I would like to participate in collaborations. I've been waiting to participate in collabs. p.s. It would be better to leave your signature on my talk page later on so that I know who's talking to me. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 16:26, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Luke, why didn't you ask my permission to use Alexandra? I've never, ever given you one, and Alex is now dating Josh McLean. Isn't it.. Kinda illegal? Rose 16:58, July 10, 2011 (UTC) and you used her in a story, without me knowing. You could have asked, you know! I may be nice, but I can be real bad if you disrespect my rights. Explanation please, thanks. Rose 17:02, July 10, 2011 (UTC) OKAY, ANDYOU CHANGED HER PROFILE PAGE! WHAT THE HADES? Rose 17:03, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Apology accepted. Well, don't do it again, ok? Ask people's permission before you can use their char. I hope you learned your lesson. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:12, July 10, 2011 (UTC) by the way, you can also apologize to her for using her char without permission Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:14, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I understand, but you still have to get my permission. It's no excuse actually, because you could have left me a message. Please change her name into someone else's if you can, if you can't then just cancel their relationship please, and please delete your picture from her profile. Thank you. Rose 17:18, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ok, back to the godslingers... So, have u put the chapters up in the page ? Or should I put it on? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:19, July 10, 2011 (UTC) your apology is accepted when you make a decision whether to delete her relationship or delete her name from the whole story (which is waaayy harder) and do it. Thanks Rose 17:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) hey, so what's the story about? Who kidnaps Zeus? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:37, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Luke, just a notice here, Josh McLean is in a self-induced coma back at Camp Half-blood. Make it like Josh had been getting dreams of Zeus getting kidnapped... Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:41, July 10, 2011 (UTC) And btw, isn't it my turn to write the 2nd chapter now? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:50, July 10, 2011 (UTC) hmm... fair enough... but you're writing in my P.O.V. In my opinion, you guys should like write in your OC's P.O.V's. That's what I did in previous collabs hey, can I edit a little part of your chap? Josh McLean is in a self-induced coma, right? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 18:03, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Done with the 3rd chapter. I'm very tired here, and in my timezone, it's already 1:30 at dusk. Can you continue with chapter 4, plz? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 18:25, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey guys, sorry I was out. It's time for me to get a chapter!!! chapter 5 belongs to --JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 19:45, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Ch 6. Hey, would you mind writing chapter 6 of the Godslingers? Please? JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 21:54, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, I got it. JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 22:23, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Can you do Ch 8 for the Godslingers? JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 01:37, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I forgive you. I hope you've learned your lesson, and I appreciate it that you apologized to me :) Buh-bye! P.S: if you want to use any of my chars, just ask in my talk page, k? Rose 02:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Luke, just to point out that you forgot to delete the part where you've been with Alexandra James in here. It's on the Past section ermm... Josh McLean is a his, not her Josh-Son Of Hyperion 06:46, July 11, 2011 (UTC) can you do chap # 11? Sorry, I got summer camps all week from 8 to 3 every day.JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 10:28, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I think the quest had gone smoothly. So far it's a great story. So, do you want to make it long or short? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 17:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC) BWAHAHAHAHA!!! THE LAST 3 CHAPTERS ARE ALL MINE! JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 19:46, July 11, 2011 (UTC) The Godslingers 2 Ae we gonna make a sequel to the Godslingers story? If we do, what's it gonna be about? JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 22:31, July 11, 2011 (UTC) can you do chapter 12? JJRawesome damn right I'm JJRawesome 21:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I wish you could, but it's been going on for months now due to many inactive members. So, maybe on the next collab, ok? How about that? (If there is any) Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:12, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, maybe you should finish the fighting with Gaea. I don't want to ruin ur fighting with Gaea.... so what am I supposed to write now? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 13:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC)